kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshinori Susa
Yoshinori Susa (諏佐 佳典 Susa Yoshinori) was a third-year small forward and vice-captain of the Tōō Academy basketball team. After the Winter Cup, he retired from the team with Imayoshi and the other third-years. Appearance Susa is very tall and muscular. He has spiky, dark brown hair and a large nose. During games, he wears the Tōō Academy jersey with the number 7. Personality In contrast to the rest of his team, Susa has no significant personality quirks. He is calm and serious, although he can be light-hearted at times (as seen when he joins Imayoshi in teasing Wakamatsu about how loud he is). He is very considerate towards his teammates, asking Sakurai if he was alright during the Tōō vs Seirin game and offering to help him defend Hyuga. He later offers to help Aomine up when the latter falls down. After Tōō loses to Seirin, Sakurai observes that both Susa and Imayoshi show signs of having cried, albeit not openly, noting that they must have been disappointed at losing in the first round, as it was their last year on the team. Susa appears to be good friends with Imayoshi, as Imayoshi asks for his opinion during one of their games. The two are also seen studying together, during which Imayoshi points out that Susa seems distracted, and Susa admits that he is thinking about how Seirin is doing in the Winter Cup. Later, Susa is seen watching Seirin's games and visiting the Tōō basketball team. When Imayoshi asks him about his college entrance exams, Susa admits he thinks he may have failed them, to which Imayoshi replies that he could show him some backdoor methods. Story Interhigh preliminaries He appears at their game in the Interhigh against Seirin High. He is seen guarding Kagami and screening him out when he tried his self-alley-oop.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 7 He is later seen again in the second half of the match, when Kuroko re-enters the court. As Susa was about to throw in to Imayoshi, Kuroko appears between them and steals the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 50, page 9 Pre-Winter Cup He joined Tōō Academy in the practice match against Josei High and was also present when Tōō used the same hot spring as Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 4 Winter Cup Round 1 Susa appears at the Winter Cup before Tōō's game against Seirin. He lines up with the other regulars at the start of the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 17 When Seirin tied with Tōō in the beginning of the match, Imayoshi passes to Susa because of the height difference between him and his defense, Kuroko. Susa scores the basket.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 12 Later on, Susa tries to stop Kuroko but the latter uses his Vanishing Drive to break in. After Seirin makes the basket, Susa tells Imayoshi that Kuroko's technique is exactly as Momoi explained. Finals As the Winter Cup finals are about to commence, Susa arrives at the gym with his former teammates.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 230, page 2 When Nebuya is announced through the speakers, he asks Imayoshi about the current status of the Uncrowned Kings.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 14 Skill Susa was the former power forward of Tōō Academy before Aomine's arrival on the team. He is an all-rounded player. In Tōō's match against Seirin during the Interhigh preliminaries, he was seen guarding Kagami, proving at least that he is capable of taking care of him for a half of the match. Susa was also said to be on par with the ace's of average teams. Trivia *According to the Characters Bible, Susa originally played as a power forward. He then changed to a small forward position after Aomine came to Tōō Academy. *According to the KUROFES **His motto is The last drop makes the cup run over **His favorite food is Ginnan **His hobby is Hagaki shokunin (Popular radio program) **His speciality is kiting **His best subject is English **He is not on any committees **He has a father, mother and an older sister **He dislikes Imayoshi's jokes **His best basketball skill is Fade away shot **His type of girl is a girl who wears glasses **He spends his free time listening to his favorite radio programs **He started playing basketball because he went to a mini-basketball match with a friend **The player he has eyes on is Miyaji References Navigation pl:Yoshinori Susa Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Tōō Academy Category:SF Category:Vice Captains Category:Tōō High Notable Members